One Night
by Anonymous-Obsession13
Summary: Sophie has been living in London but her luck has taken a bad turn so she's returned to Whetherfield in the hopes of finding comfort in her friend Sian. Rating subject to change. Two Shot, please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I haven't posted anything in a while due to real life dramatics getting in the way :P BUT, this has been sitting unfinished on my laptop for a few months now and I decided I might aswell finish and post it and see what people reckon! This fic was inspired by Ed Sheeran's song 'One Night' :)  
>If people are interested, I'll upload part 2 but I won't be able to post it until next Monday as I'll be in Dublin this week and am staying at my Dad's this weekend! (He hasn't got interenet in his house yet :P)<strong>

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Sophie, Sian or Ed Sheeran unfortunately so all rights to those they belong to!**_

**One Night**

Sophie ran up the familiar stone steps as the rain pounded down on top of her. It took her a few seconds to catch her breath before she pressed the buzzer for the apartment. _'Please be in' _Sophie thought. She had only just gotten off a bus back to Whetherfield from the train station.

It was just after eight o'clock on a Wednesday night in late October. It was freezing cold and pouring rain. Sophie was hoping to stay in Sian's apartment for the night as she did not think she was quite ready to face her parents.

Sophie had been living in London for just over a year now, working as a secretary for an insurance company called Willis. She had been fired two weeks ago and had lost everything so she had no choice but to return home to Manchester.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said through the apartment building's intercom. Sophie sighed in relief and pushed the talk button on the intercom.

"Sian, it's Sophie! Can I come up?" Sophie called over the roar of the torrential downpour.

"Course" Sian replied before the door buzzed. Sophie dashed inside before the buzzer stopped and began climbing the stairs to Sian's apartment.

Sophie knew Sian from before she moved to London. They had an unusual relationship. They were friends for almost three years before Sophie moved to London. However, over the past year, a few of the times Sophie had come home from London they had shared a few one night stands. They were not a couple. They never had been but they wouldn't class themselves as 'friends with benefits' either. They had shared a handful of one night stands but didn't sleep together every time they saw each other. It had happened for the first time last New Year's Eve when Sophie had come home from London to celebrate and had stayed at Sian's.

After climbing three flights of stairs, Sophie was finally standing outside Sian's apartment. She glanced at the familiar, faded number 13 printed on the door. She pushed her dripping wet hair back from her face before tapping lightly on Sian's door. The door swung open almost immediately and she was brought face to face with her beautiful best friend.

"Swim here from London did ya Soph?" Sian greeted with a cheeky giggle before she stepped aside to let Sophie in. Sian's apartment was small but homely. The front door opened into the living room, which had a three-seater blue couch in front of a small open fireplace. A small flat screen TV hung above the small, white, wooden mantelpiece. There were various photos in frames, sitting on the mantelpiece and on the small table beside the couch. There were two doors off the sitting room, the first leading to the bathroom and the second leading to Sian's bedroom. In the space between the two doors there was a small book case, its shelves full of books, DVDs and cds. There were more picture frames on top of the book case. At the far end of the living room there was a small kitchenette.

"Might as well have! It's been bloody pouring since I got off the bus" Sophie answered, placing her rucksack down behind the blue couch. She turned to face Sian and began taking of her sopping wet jacket. Sian laughed as she swung the door shut behind her before taking Sophie's coat and hanging it on the clothes horse that stood before the radiator against the wall behind them.

"And to what do I owe the privilege of having you with me this fine evening Ms Webster?" Sian asked playfully, as they moved into the flat.

"Actually, I was hoping I could maybe stay with you for a couple of days. Just til I get myself sorted, it's a long story but I wasn't quite ready to face the rents yet" Sophie rambled, "or Rosie for that matter" she added as an afterthought.

"You know you're always welcome with me Soph! Stay as long as you like. But...you are gonna have to tell me this long story of yours, especially if you're gonna be here for a few days!" Sian said, cutting Sophie off before she ended up rambling on even more. "So, what's goin' on Soph?"

"Well would it be ok, if I took a quick shower before I tell you? I'm freezing!" Sophie asked, pouting for effect when she said it.

Sian let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "Now how could I say no to that face eh?" She said, a smile still gracing her features, "Come on, I'll get you some towels". Sian led Sophie into the bathroom and made her way to the small cupboard against the back wall. Bending down, she pulled out two large fluffy towels and handed them to Sophie. "Take your time Soph" she said, embracing the younger girl in a hug.

"Thanks Sian" Sophie whispered as Sian broke their embrace and planted a small kiss on Sophie's cheek.

"I'll leave you to it then" Sian said with a wink before leaving the bathroom. Sophie turned on the shower so it would be at the perfect temperature when she got in and quickly stripped off her damp clothes. Stepping into the shower she felt instantly better as the warm water came into contact with her skin. She allowed herself a moment to just enjoy the warmth of the shower cascading down on top of her before she set to work washing her hair. As she showered, she couldn't help her mind wandering to the gorgeous blond waiting for her. Sian was probably the most beautiful person Sophie had ever met. She had soft, blond hair that fell just below her shoulders. It always looked gorgeous, even when Sian didn't do anything with it or when she had 'bed hair'. Sian had amazing blue eyes that drew you in when she spoke to you and Sophie swore they had a certain sparkle in them that seemed to show her caring nature and personality. And then there was her figure, Sophie thought Sian was perfect in every way. But she'd never be brave enough to tell the blond she wanted to have a relationship with her. Sophie had been in love with Sian for a while before the first one night stand they shared, but Sian had no idea.

When Sophie was finished in the shower, she turned it off before grabbing one of the towels Sian had left her and towelling her hair before wrapping it around her head. She then proceeded to dry her body with the second towel before wrapping it around herself. It was then that she realised she'd left all her clothes in her rucksack in Sian's living room. "Bugger" she muttered before making her way to the door. Opening it a crack, she peeked out to find the blond was nowhere in sight.

Sophie was almost at the couch when she saw that her rucksack wasn't there anymore. She glanced quickly around the room, trying to remember if she'd moved it before she got into the shower. Just then, Sian's bedroom door opened. "Your clothes got soaked through the bag Soph, so I've stuck them in a wash, I left some of mine out for you on the bed" Sian said, walking into the room.

"What would I do without you?" Sophie asked. She noticed Sian's eyes slip momentarily down from her face and she became self-conscious about the fact that she was still only wearing a towel. Clearing her throat, Sophie moved towards Sian's bedroom.

"You'd be lost obviously!" Sian teased as Sophie passed her. Sophie stopped as if she was going to say something but seemed to think better of it. Before she turned to go into Sian's bedroom, the blond gripped her wrist gently. "Hey Soph, d'you know what we haven't done in a while?" Sian asked, suggestively looking Sophie's towel-clad body up and down as she pulled one side of her bottom lip under her teeth.

"W-what's that?" Sophie asked, trying to play it cool and failing miserably. Sian slid her arms slowly around Sophie's waist and pulled her in closer. She looked at Sophie briefly, as though she was making sure this was okay with the brunette. Sophie was mesmerized by the mere thought of what Sian was about to do. The ghost of a smirk passed over Sian's lips before she moved in closer until her lips were millimetres from Sophie's. Sophie closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss but it didn't come. Sian moved her face to the side and brought her lips to Sophie's ear.

"Gone out for chips!" Sian giggled. Sophie blushed scarlet as Sian pulled back no longer able to keep a straight face. Sophie shook her head, joining in with the blonds laughing.

Once Sophie had changed into the clothes Sian had laid out for her; Black skinny genes, an over-sized, stripy pink and grey knit jumper and a parka jacket, they were ready to leave. There was a small family run, late night café called 'Arthurs' just around the corner from Sian's apartment building. They had gotten into the habit of getting food there every time Sophie came to stay with Sian.

They were sitting in their favourite booth, chatting happily, and waiting for the waitress to come and take their order. It was then that Sophie noticed she didn't have her purse with her. It had been in her rucksack which was back in Sian's bedroom. Not that it would have made much difference if she had remembered to bring it. She was pretty sure that after buying her train and bus tickets and a packet of cigarettes earlier that day that'd she'd be lucky to scrape together three pounds from what was left in her purse!

Sophie was starving because she hadn't eaten since she left London several hours ago. She knew she needed to get something to eat but she was too shy to ask Sian or the money. She decided she would wait until they got back and she'd just have tea and toast at Sian's. The waitress came down to take their orders and Sian looked at Sophie to order first. "I'm not really hungry" Sophie lied.

Her stomach chose this moment to betray her by grumbling aggressively. Sian glanced at Sophie, quirking a sceptical eyebrow in Sophie's direction before turning to the waitress and making an order. "Can we get two plates of chips and cheese, a glass of fruit and barley and a glass of apple and Bacardi please" Sian asked politely.

Sophie blushed at the thought of Sian knowing she couldn't afford a plate of chips. "I won't have you going hungry" Sian said in a stern tone but with a friendly smile on her face.

"Thank you" Sophie said quietly, happy in the knowledge that Sian was looking out for her without judging her. There was no awkward silence between them; they slipped back into conversation easily. This was one of the more beautiful aspects of their friendship. Anytime they disagreed or one of them was embarrassed by something, they never needed to feel awkward around each other.

It wasn't long before their food arrived and Sophie's stomach gave a groan of appreciation as the delicious scent of the food hit her nostrils. She quickly thanked the waitress before hungrily forking three cheese covered chips into her mouth. "So, eh, not hungry ay?" Sian asked with another playful smirk on her face. Sophie didn't answer; she just continued to shovel the food into her mouth as though she hadn't eaten in days.

When the pain of the hunger had dulled in her stomach and was replaced with the comfortable warmth of the chips and cheese, Sophie straightened up to take a drink from her glass of fruit and barley. Then she noticed Sian watching her over the rim of her own glass. "Still a sucker for the apple and Bacardi then?" Sophie joked. Sian let out a small giggle of appreciation for the comment.

When they were both finished eating, they sat in the booth in comfortable silence as they enjoyed the warm, full feeling in their stomachs. "So" Sian said breaking the silence, "you gonna tell me what happened then?"

Sophie spent a good half an hour explaining to Sian how things had been piling up on her and how she struggled to keep up with work. She told Sian about getting a second job, doing night shifts in a bar and how the lack of sleep caught up with her so she kept making mistakes with her receptionist work and kept over sleeping and being late for work until they fired her the week before. Then she went on to explain how without her jobs she couldn't afford to keep the apartment in London anymore. She also admitted to Sian something she had never told anyone before, she was lonely in London.

Sian didn't interrupt her, she knew Sophie well enough to know the brunette needed to get the story off her chest in one go. When Sophie finished, Sian got up and moved around the table into Sophie's side of the booth to give her best friend a much needed hug. "Aw Soph, you poor thing. You can stay with me as long as you need" Sian said, cuddling her friend affectionately.

"Thanks Sian" Sophie mumbled, relishing the warm embrace from the blonde.

**So that's part one! Please R&R and let me know if you'd be interested in me posting part two :)**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I left it so late, but I didn't get on to my laptop until alot later than I intended! It comes with the territory of being a repeat student :P**

**Anyways, Thank you for the positive review and story/author alerts and favourites! It means so much to me, I can't thank you enough :')**

**As always, I own nothing but the story idea! All rights to their rightful owners, etc!**

**One Night (p.2)**

Once Sian had paid for their meals, the girls made their way back out into the cold night air. Sophie shrugged against the bitter night air, pulling Sian's parka closer around herself. "You alright Soph?" Sian asked, noticing the brunette's behaviour.

"Just cold, but at least it isn't pissin' down anymore!" Sophie mumbled. A small smirk found its way onto Sian's face at the remark and she moved closer to Sophie, slipping an arm around the other girl's shoulders. She was all too familiar with Sophie's aversion to typical English weather and it always amused her. Sophie was in the habit of sub-consciously pouting when she was cold and Sian had come to refer to her as 'moody toddler Sophie' when Sophie expressed herself this way.

"Aww, has moody toddler Sophie come out to play?" Sian giggled, resulting in Sophie's pout becoming much more defined.

"No" Sophie muttered. She always made it seem like the nickname irritated her whenever Sian said it but in reality she quite liked the fact that Sian paid enough attention to her to have noticed her little quirks and then to christen them.

"I know what'll cheer you up" Sian said confidently as she removed her arm from around Sophie's shoulders and pulled her arm so she could take hold of Sophie's hand. She started to pull Sophie up the street in the opposite direction of her flat.

"Siiaaaannn" Sophie whined, "Where're we going? The flat's the other way!"

"Yes I do realise that Soph but we're not going to back to my flat yet" Sian replied, tugging a resistant Sophie along behind her as she made her way up the footpath.

They had been walking for less than five minutes, with Sophie relentlessly trying to get Sian to tell her where they were going. Sian was enjoying winding Sophie up and refused to tell her where they were headed, insisting it was a surprise.

As they approached the end of the street, Sophie could hear music pulsing from around the corner. Turning the corner, Sophie discovered the source of the music as they found themselves faced with a small pub called 'The Twisted Pepper'. "It opened a few weeks ago" Sian informed her, "it's becoming a new favourite for me. Come on, I'm buying you a drink Soph".

Sophie didn't protest this time. A smile graced her features as she allowed Sian to lead her into the pub. The pub was larger on the inside than it looked from outside. There were a few small booths just inside the door, followed by a bar, which lead back through the pub towards a decent sized dance floor. There were tables opposite the bar and scattered around the edges of the dance floor. At the back of the pub to the right was a DJ stand where there was currently a guy, who looked to be in his early thirties, playing the music that pulsed out onto the street. On the opposite side to the DJ stand was a door marked with a sign indicating it lead to the toilets and smoking area.

Sophie grabbed them a seat in the middle between the booths and the dance floor while Sian went to get their drinks. As it was a Wednesday night, the bar wasn't very busy so it wasn't long before Sian returned with an apple and Bacardi for herself and a captain and coke for Sophie. She was also carrying a surprise for Sophie.

"Erm, what are those?" Sophie asked, raising an eyebrow as Sian set four shot glasses on the table.

"Shots!" Sian answered gleefully as she pushed two of the glasses towards Sophie, "It's called a 'Starry night', come on Soph, don't be a chicken".

Sophie scrunched up her face as she picked up one of her shots and examined the purple liquid inside. She knew she shouldn't but something about the excitement in Sian's eyes made it impossible for Sophie to refuse. Exhaling slowly Sophie nodded, "Alright then, on three…one…two…THREE!"

Both of them tipped the shots back swallowing quickly before downing their second immediately afterwards. Sophie's eyes watered as the liquid burned its way down her throat. The shot tasted somewhat like those red fireball sweets she used to despise as a child. Her mouth began to water threateningly, so she quickly took a gulp from her captain and coke to chase the shots.

Sian was watching Sophie with an amused grin on her face. Sophie shook her head, laughing at how devious Sian could be when she wanted to be.

An hour later, after a few more drinks (including four more 'Starry Nights' each) both girls were beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. "D'you wanna get some air?" Sophie asked, indicating towards the door. Sian nodded and pulled Sophie towards the back of the dance floor.

They passed through a door that brought them into a small corridor. To the right of the corridor lead to the bathrooms. Sian led Sophie down the left side of the corridor and out into the smoking area. They were alone in the alone in the smoking area. Sophie sat on one of the benches to the side of it while Sian opted to lean against one of the small tables in front of the bench. They could still hear the music from the pub coming down the corridor.

Sophie pulled a packet of Benson's out of her jeans pocket and offered one to Sian. Sian took a cigarette from the box without taking her eyes off her best friend. Sian was a social smoker. She never smoked except for the odd occasion when she'd had a few drinks and was on a night out. Sophie on the other hand smoked regularly.

Sophie perched her own cigarette between her lips before replacing the box in her pocket and pulling out her lighter. She held out the lighter for Sian who leant across with her cigarette between her lips for Sophie to light it. Sophie couldn't help but stare as Sian inhaled deeply to light her cigarette.

Sophie couldn't get over how beautiful Sian looked, despite the lack of effort the blond had put into her appearance. Sian wasn't wearing any make up and her hair was tied up, messily with an elastic band but Sophie still thought she was the most beautiful person she'd ever laid eyes on.

Sophie was broken from her trance as Sian's gorgeous blue eyes, looked into her own as Sian pulled away, exhaling a stream of smoke. Sophie cleared her throat in an attempt to compose herself before lighting her own cigarette.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their cigarettes. Sian was still on her feet, swaying to the music wafting out from inside the pub. Sian was the first to finish her smoke, flicking the butt into one of the metal buckets provided in the smoking area. Sophie soon followed suit.

Sian moved closer to Sophie, standing directly in front of her. She gently placed her hands on Sophie's shoulders, pushing her back against the wall behind the bench so that Sophie was looking up at her. "Soph" she mumbled affectionately.

"Yeah?" Sophie asked, swallowing nervously at the contact, unable to move her eyes from Sian's.

Sian moved in slowly, bringing their foreheads together. Sophie closed her eyes in anticipation. Sian gave her one last quick glance before closing the distance between them and capturing Sophie's lips with her own. The kiss was slow yet full of passion at same time. As their lips moved in sync with one another, Sian moved her hands from Sophie's shoulders, sliding them up and around her neck.

As their breathing grew heavier, Sian slid her legs up onto the bench Sophie was sitting on, straddling the other girl. Sophie snaked her arms around Sian's slim waist, as Sian's tongue swept gently across Sophie's lips, begging for entrance which she was granted almost immediately. They eventually broke apart as air became an issue.

They kept their foreheads together for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Sian remained straddling Sophie on the bench in the sparsely lit smoking area. Sophie gave the blond a small smile, which Sian returned before pecking Sophie sweetly on the lips once more.

"Will you dance with me Sophie?" Sian asked quietly, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Sophie cleared her throat nervously, she never really danced because she wasn't very good at it and always felt a bit awkward. "You know I can't dance" Sophie mumbled, switching her gaze to the ground behind Sian, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey" Sian whispered, lifting Sophie's chin with her finger so they were looking into each other's eyes once more. "I love you're dancing and if you prefer you can just watch until you feel ready to join in" she said comfortingly, pecking Sophie on the lips once more.

Sophie couldn't help but smile at this offer. She bit lightly on her bottom lip, nodding slightly. Sian gave her one last chaste kiss before getting up. She took Sophie's hand and they walked back into the pub. They sat at the very end of the bar so that Sophie could sit on a bar stool until she was ready to ease herself into dancing with Sian. Sian danced in front of her but it wasn't long until it switched to a slower song and Sian pulled Sophie up from her stool.

Sian slid her arms around Sophie's neck while Sophie draped hers around Sian's waist. They moved slowly together, in time to Michael Paynter's song 'Praying for Rain'. As the song progressed, Sian rested her head on Sophie's shoulder. They continued moving slowly together, oblivious to their surroundings as they enjoyed each other's embrace.

As the song was reaching its bridge, Sian began to place delicate kisses on Sophie's neck. Sophie's breathing hitched and she struggled to control it. When the song ended, Sian lifted her head from Sophie's shoulder. "Do you want to go back to the flat?" Sian asked quietly.

Sophie was feeling incredibly turned on. She could just about manage to nod in response.

The walk home took them just under fifteen minutes. They held hands as they walked, stealing the occasional kiss on the cheek, enjoying another comfortable silence. Sophie was glad that she was almost completely sobered up at this point because she was sure had she still been drunk she would have done something stupid, like admitting her love for Sian.

As they rounded the final corner of their journey and the stone steps in front of Sian's building came into view, it began to pour rain once more. Sophie yelped in surprise as icy droplets began to cascade down on top of them.

"Run!" Sian giggled. They both took off without hesitation and within seconds it had turned into a race, each girl trying to out run the other. Sian tugged Sophie back in order to pass her out and they ended up pulling each other around and around as they made their way along the now sopping wet footpath. They eventually arrived at the stone steps but not before they were both almost as soaked as Sophie had been earlier.

After about ten minutes of laughing, giggling and messing about in the rain in front of the apartment building, they decided they were soaked and it was time to go inside. As Sian fiddled about at the door, trying to get the right key, Sophie swooped in to kiss her cheek. Eventually, after much distraction from Sophie, Sian managed to get the door open.

They chatted amicably about nothing in particular as they climbed the steps to Sian's apartment. "We're gonna have to take a shower, we're sopping!" Sian exclaimed as they made their way into her flat.

Sophie just nodded in agreement, unable to prevent her mind from wandering to the image of Sian in the shower…with droplets of water, trickling down the perfect skin….of her….naked body!

"You can shower first Soph" Sian said, snapping Sophie from her daydream. Once again, Sophie cleared her throat in an attempt to compose herself as Sian walked into her small kitchenette and flicked the kettle on. "I'll leave clothes on the bed for ya and have a brew waiting when you get out" Sian added nonchalantly, with her back to Sophie as she busied herself making tea.

Sophie released a content sigh as she took a moment to just admire Sian. She was nearly overcome by the urge to rush over and kiss the blondes' exposed neck. She moved into the bathroom before the urge could overpower her.

True to her word, Sian had grey joggers and a hoody left on her bed waiting for Sophie when she came out of the shower and once Sophie reappeared in the living room, fully dressed, Sian handed her a cup of tea. Sophie loved it when Sian made her tea because Sian was one of those people who made a perfect cup of tea every time!

"Ok, I'm gonna go take my shower now! If you wanna smoke you can do it in my room, just make sure you keep the window open" Sian said as she made her way towards the bathroom.

Sian's bedroom was a decent size considering she lived in a small flat. She had a double bed in the right corner opposite her door. She had a locker beside her bed were she had a lamp, her docking station and a small pile of books. To the left of the door was her wardrobe while to the left of the bed was a small two seater couch underneath her window. The walls were painted a light blue colour because blue was Sian's favourite colour and there were more photo frames on the walls.

Sophie opened the window and lay down on the couch. She pulled her packet of Benson's out of her pocket and took out a cigarette for herself. As she lay on the small couch, smoking her cigarette her thoughts drifted back to a familiar topic; Sian.

Sophie was in the process of mentally making a list of pros and cons of the consequences of telling Sian how much she loved her, when the object of her affection made a return to her bedroom. Sian walked into the room with only a towel covering her body and Sophie was unable to tear her eyes from the blond vision in front of her.

"Alright Soph?" Sian laughed, catching Sophie staring at her.

"Wha…umm…..yeh" Sophie stuttered, becoming flustered at the sight of Sian. Sian was still laughing as she searched her wardrobe, pulling out another pair of grey Canterbury joggers. She pulled them on under her towel before locating a t-shirt for herself.

Sian smirked as she turned around, fully-clothed, catching Sophie staring at her. "Enjoying the view Soph?" she giggled.

"Yeh" Sophie sighed distantly, still in her own world, taking in Sian's beauty. "Wait…What?" she gasped, realising what she'd just done, "Sorry…..zoned out" she added trying to cover herself.

"Suuurrree!" Sian laughed making her way over to where Sophie still sat on the couch. Sian slowly inched closer to Sophie, moving deliberately with an undeniable air of confidence that only served to turn Sophie on even more.

Sophie sat up as Sian reached her and she put her hands on Sophie's shoulders as she straddled her once more. "Would you be able to zone back in if I suggested we take up where we left off earlier?" Sian whispered seductively.

"D-definitely" Sophie almost whispered. Her mind raced as Sian crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance and hands began to explore bodies. Sophie slid her hands up under Sian's t-shirt, tracing patterns on her back, eliciting a moan from the blond as she tangled her fingers in Sophie's hair.

Sophie was the first to break the kiss, resting her forehead against Sian's. She wasn't sure what drove her to it but she couldn't help herself. She felt she needed to say something before she exploded. She was tired of pretending that when they were together it was was nothing more than casual sex for her.

"Sian, wait" Sophie whispered nervously.

Sian looked at her with concern. "Are you okay Soph? Have I done something wrong?" She asked, sounding worried, as she slid off Sophie's lap on to the couch.

"No, no of course you haven't. You're perfect. That's kind of the problem really" Sophie began to ramble, she knew it was now or never and also that she had gone too far to stop herself at this point. She stood up from the couch and began pacing, pulling at her fingers nervously.

"Soph? I don't understand. Please, you're scaring me" Sian said, getting up from the couch herself. She closed the distance between herself and the pacing brunette, taking both of Sophie's hands in her own. "What's going on? You know you can tell me anything" Sian pleaded.

Sophie sighed in an effort to calm her nerves. "I've wanted to say this to you for a long time Sian, I just never managed to pluck up the nerve" Sophie began.

Sian nodded with a sympathetic look on her face as she planted a small, comforting kiss on Sophie's hands which were still clutched protectively in her own.

"You see…. the thing is Sian… for me….. you've always been more than a one night stand….I n-need you…I….I" Sophie struggled to get the words out as her voice cracked and tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay Soph" Sian whispered, wiping the tears from Sophie's face before embracing her in a hug.

"I love you Sian…I love you more than anyone else…." Sophie finished as she broke down.

"Why are you crying about that? I love you too Sophie" Sian said as she too began to tear up.

"I don't mean in a best friend way Sian, I'm in love with you! I have been since way before the first time we slept together" Sophie exclaimed, thinking Sian hadn't fully grasped what she was saying.

They were both crying heavily now. "Sophie, I get it. I get it because I'm in love with you too, you're my everything" Sian cried. They both giggled through their tears, hugging each other tightly. Sian placed a small kiss on Sophie's cheek. "State of us!" She giggled.

"Yeh I know" Sophie agreed, wiping her eyes, "We're such daft mares!".

"Soph?" Sian asked, a slight timid hesitation in her voice, without breaking their embrace.

"Yeh?" Sophie asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sian asked quietly, letting out a nervous giggle.

"Do you even need to ask that question? Of course I will!" Sophie laughed, before engaging Sian in a kiss that was much slower, yet much more passionate than any of the previous ones they had shared that night. Sophie wanted to show Sian just how much she loved her with the kiss.

It was the happiest night of her life.

**Well that's that! i'm not really happy with Part 2 but still, I hope it didn't disappint! Feedback is greatly appreciated as always!**

**Please R&R! ;) xxx**


End file.
